Une entente fraternelle
by Milky01
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque les jumeaux Weasley s'entraîne sur leur frère cadet, Ronald, apres chacune de ses frasques ?


**Defi "Maître des Potions", écrire un texte avec la potion Fungiface**

 **Défi "Choose your wand" (fabrique ta baguette), Élasticité ; moyennement élastique :Écrire sur un griffondor.**

 _ **Beta ; merci à JustPaulInHere pour avoir pris le temps pour la correction.**_

* * *

Durant les premières années à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley en étaient devenus les blagueurs officiels. À la fin de la scolarité des Maraudeurs plus personnes n'avait voulu reprendre le flambeau. Difficile de passer derrière de tels maîtres en la matière.

Il avait fallu attendre la génération suivante pour que le château tremble de nouveau sur ses fondations. Les deux roux faisaient les 400 coups, et personne n'y échappait. La direction et les professeurs pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une réplique miniature de leur quatuor préféré. Mais quand ceux-ci furent les victimes des machinations de leurs élèves, ils reconsidérèrent leurs jugements.

Les parfaites copies étaient beaucoup plus sournoises. Tandis que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient exclusivement aux serpentards, et en particulier sur une certaine tête aux cheveux noirs et gras, les jumeaux, eux, ne regardaient pas la couleur des robes. Famille, amis, ennemis, fantômes, professeurs : tout le monde y passait, même ce bon vieux concierge de Rusard.

Ils trouvèrent un allié de poids avec le fantôme farceur, j'ai nommé Peeves. À partir de cet instant, les habitants du château ne pouvaient plus dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Ils commencèrent à mettre en place un petit marché de produits de farces, sans se faire remarquer par le moindre professeur. Seul Dumbledore, et certainement le professeur Snape, méfiant comme lui on ne faisait mieux, étaient sûrement au courant de quelque chose.

Ils trouvèrent le cobaye idéal à leurs expériences en la personne de leur frère Ronnie, Ronald de son prénom. Loin du giron surprotecteur de leur mère, telle une lionne prête à défendre son petit, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas finir sous son courroux. Molly Weasley, Prewett de naissance, était le mélange parfait des magies de chacune des familles. Prête à tout lorsque la vie de ses enfants était en danger, intransigeante, et surtout, elle avait le don de savoir ce que faisait sa progéniture à chaque instant lorsqu'ils étaient sur le domaine familial.

Poudlard fut une bénédiction pour les deux jumeaux : ils purent accomplir leurs méfaits sans que leur dragonne de mère ne puisse intervenir.

Ils mirent des semaines à inventer de nouveaux tours dans un coin de leur dortoir.

La première expérience réussie fut les pastilles de gerbes. Ce bonbon portait deux couleurs pour différencier la farce du remède. Le prototype leur avait posé des problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à équilibrer les effets pour que le vomissement soit important, mais assez modéré pour pouvoir prendre le remède.

L'attaque avait eu lieu le lendemain du cours de sortilège des premières années. Ils avaient appris que leur frère s'était moqué d'une de leurs camarades de maison, celle qui leur apportait tous les points grâce à ses connaissances. Ce jour-là fut la première fois que la table des serpentards se permit de briser leur légendaire retenue.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Ron avait toisé ses frères et crié vengeance, menace qu'il écrirait à leur mère de leurs bêtises. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce jour là marqua le début des festivités dans le château.

La deuxième attaque se déroula l'année du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. N'ayant pas grande intelligence, Ron, après avoir demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal organisé lors du repas de Noël, commença d'une voix forte à se plaindre à ses amis de la déconfiture de l'événement puisqu'elle avait refusé sa demande, étant déjà invitée par quelqu'un. Ses frères présents dans la salle commune assistèrent à toute la scène, et n'acceptant pas les reproches que leur benjamin racontait sur la brune, décidèrent de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

La farce qu'ils préparaient depuis un moment n'était toujours pas bonne à utiliser. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour que seule une partie du corps réagisse aux ingrédients. Ils se rabbatirent donc sur une ancienne farce améliorée. Les Pralines Longues Langues. Ces bonbons imprégnés d'un sort d'Engorgement allongeaient la langue de la personne jusqu'à 10 fois sa propre taille. L'événement fut mémorable pour les élèves de la tour Griffondor. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation du jeune rouquin de ne pas savoir retenir ses lèvres fermées et dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Un trio composé d'une brune et de deux rouquins identiques était plié de rire. Une nouvelle fois le duo de brigands réussit sa mission haut la main.

Il fallut attendre la fin d'année scolaire des jumeaux pour que ceux-ci réussissent à parfaire leur potion. Il était normal qu'ils ne trouvent rien, puisqu'il fallait utiliser une goutte de sang de la victime pour qu'elle se retrouve défigurée durant des heures. Tout ce qui avait trait au sang était considéré comme de la Magie noire. Les jumeaux essayèrent différentes manières de trouver une alternative. Malheureusement ce fut un échec à chaque fois. Ils durent descendre dans le repaire où tout bon gryffondor ne se risquerait pas, les cachots. Plus exactement la salle de classe du détesté professeur de Potions, Severus Snape. Ils lui expliquèrent de long, en large et en travers tout ce qui concernait la potion. Ainsi que le blocage de la situation.

La renommée chauves-souris des cachots, toujours accompagné par son aire pincé, entra dans les fondements de la Magie, et expliqua qu'il n'existait pas plus de magie noire que de mais blanche, mais que c'était le sorcier qui l'utilisait qui la rendait ainsi.

Soulagés et surtout enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir assister au magnifique spectacle que la fin d'année verra, ils quittèrent le sanctuaire de l'ennemi pour reprendre leur expérience.

Dans la Grande Salle tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné sur la table des gryffondor, en particulier à l'emplacement où les jumeaux étaient assis. Ils ne tenaient plus en place, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres, chacun espérait ne pas être la cible de ces deux farceurs. C'est un cri aigu qui attira l'attention de toute la salle. Ron, debout, se cachait le visage de ses deux mains. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappait. Voulant absolument voir ce qu'il en résultait, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui. La bouche grande ouverte, la moitié de la salle ne savait pas comment réagir : ils avaient tous pris la même chose que le rouge et or.

Après quelques minutes où rien ne se passa, un soupir de soulagement collectif s'entendit. Le masque de parfait Sang-pur que les serpentards portaient éclata. Un rire collectif et moqueur monta d'un peu partout de la salle, certains professeurs mirent leur main devant leur bouche pour camoufler le sourire qui était présent sur leur visage.

Les jumeaux étaient heureux de cette réussite. La potion Fungiface qui fait pousser des champignons était parfaite. Ils s'étaient inspiré des manières de sauvage de leur frère durant les repas et de sa façon d'être de tous les jours. Ce jour de fin d'année restera marqué dans les mémoires de toutes les personnes présentes. Même dans le futur les jeunes écoliers en parleraient encore.


End file.
